


this is the end if you want it

by letfelicitysoar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tears are gone, Zitao's lived this day on repeat.<br/>He doesn't control time, it controls him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is the end if you want it

**Author's Note:**

> was watching edge of tomorrow so this is kind of based off it.  
> it's a very short drabble though that goes with a myungyeol and luck dump. not really. but they're all edge of tomorrow based.  
> in this one however, tao doesn't die to reset the day, he just goes to sleep.

When Zitao wakes up and sees the date blaring at him in angry LED colors on his phone, his face drops and his eyes clamp shut, wishing he'd be able to die. It's May 15th, _again_.

 _Resolve sure is a hard thing to have_.

He gets up out of bed anyways because Baekhyun's fucking annoying and because there are still schedules to be done (it stopped mattering a long time ago that dance practice is irrelevant now that he's stuck in a never ending loop) and because he never gets tired of watching his hyungs trip over each other trying to get ready for practice. Zitao wants to tell them that there's no point, that he'll go to bed tonight and they'll have to do it all over again.

(The voice in the back of his head reminds him that they'd have to do it all over again regardless.)

Chanyeol fucks up the choreography and Joonmyun's voice cracks at the chorus. Nothing new, exactly the same.

The news comes to them after it hits the internet (but Zitao already knew) and everyone is having fervent mood swings all day about it while their managers hold onto their cell phones and tell them not to contact Yifan at all. Good thing Zitao hid his phone. _Good thing he has two fucking phones_.

The last seventy times Yifan didn't answer and Zitao wonders why he keeps trying until _this_ time. This is the time Yifan answers and Zitao finally recognizes the ache in his chest.

"Tao?" He asks hesitantly; worried.

Before Zitao can snap and go off on him (or burst into tears), Yifan is speaking again. "I left some stuff there, watch it for me while I'm away, okay?"

Zitao wants to tell Yifan to shut the fuck up and come home, but instead he says, "Okay, I'll keep it safe."

And he can almost see Yifan smile, hear the relief in his voice, feel the hand ruffling his hair.

Later that night, Zitao watches the other members cry, he keeps an arm around Sehun's shoulder and even though they've all been given their phones back, Zitao can't help but notice how no one even bothers to try and call Yifan. He wakes up the next day on May 15th and watches Chanyeol fuck up the choreography and hears Joonmyun's voice cracking on that same spot in the chorus again and somehow, he knows that today is the last day. 

Yifan doesn't pick up this time when Zitao calls and tomorrow is May 16th.


End file.
